The Picture Revelation
by axmidnightxsun
Summary: A series of one-shots based on randomly selected screen caps of TBBT episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired that picture of Sheldon and Penny during the final moment of their epic fight in TPPP. Anything can happen in the door way *eyebrow wiggle*

* * *

8 pm on the dot. He's punctual as usual. He arrives fifteen minutes earlier just in case she gets side tracked as she navigates through the messy piles in her apartment.

Triple knock with her name tacked in between knocks.

The way her name rolls of his tongue ignites a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. It gathers deep inside and slowly builds up until her skin is tingly and her heart rate doubles.

When she opens the door, he is waiting for her, patient as always. A laundry basket is clutched in his hands. The clothes, though dirty, are neatly folded with a bottle of Tide perched on top. It's all very organized and precise. Just like him.

"Good evening," he says in that polite, formal way of speaking he has.

"Sheldon," she replies, gently taking the basket from his grasp.

She sets the basket inside her apartment as her mind is not currently on laundry night.

His hands, no longer occupied, fall to his sides as he looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Penny, we've wasted enough time as it is w-"

She cuts him off when her hand reaches out to touch the center of his chest. He's wearing her favorite shirt-the dark blue Superman shirt that makes his eyes darken to the color of the ocean at night.

"Penny."

This time, when he says her name, the Texas accent comes out to play. He knows the effect of that accent and employs it without mercy. Knees buckle and palms sweat.

"Sheldon."

Her voice is husky; a sign he knows all too well.

She moves in closer, smelling clean cotton, soap, and Sheldon.

His hands no long remain at his sides when she is only a few inches away from him. They settle against her hips, his fingers kneading the spots she loves.

Luminous green eyes glance up at him, mirroring his own mounting desire. His own eyes are dark with a burning blue flame.

He regards in that indescribable way of his. He looks into her eyes, then follows a set path that trails down to her lips-darkening even more (if such a thing were possible) as her tongue peeks out from between her lips, lightly wetting them.

He slightly lowers his head and kisses her forehead. She smells of vanilla, cheesecake, and Penny.

Both of her hands are splayed against his chest. She can feel the subtle muscles. She can practically hear his heart thumping erratically.

She lifts up her face as she stands on the balls of her feet. Her hands slide up to cup the sides of his neck.

He brushes his lips back and forth across her own, deliberately teasing her with his proximity.

She nips at his bottom lip, clearly signaling she isn't going to tolerate any more of his games.

He squeezes a sensitive spot on her hip bone in retaliation. She moans and he smirks with satisfaction.

With a low growl, she closes the distance between them and smashes her lips against his. He's obviously not surprised by her attack as he deepens the kiss with intense furor. He nips at her bottom lips then licks it with his tongue.

Of their own accord, her hands have made their way into his hair, tousling his perfectly combed hair. She'll enjoy his disapproval at the sight of his clothes being wrinkled and his hair being untidy. It's a nice picture to look at from time to time.

She can feel the familiar wetness gathering in between her legs as he sucks on her lip and she moans into his mouth. He removes his lips from her mouth and starts to journey towards her neck. There, his lips encounter that favorite patch of skin. Her head lolls back, giving him better access.

"S-Sheldon," says a strangled voice.

"This is what you get for sitting in my spot," he says, before sucking on her earlobe.

As far as punishments go, this is one Penny wouldn't mind receiving. She should make a habit of sitting in his spot more often.

Just as she is contemplating her idea of punishment for him, the sound of a throat clearing interrupts their make out.

Penny uses the strength she has left (minimal at best) and pushes Sheldon back. Slowly, they turn to face the intruder. Or rather, intruder's. Raj and Howard stand outside apartment 4a with identical expressions of 'what the hell?'

"I thought you two were fighting?" asks Howard with an eyebrow raised.

"Um we were but we've made up", said Penny, turning red.

Howard says, "Really? I couldn't tell. Mind demonstrating that again for me?"

Sheldon and Penny glare at Howard.

"Fine. I'm going."

Raj and Howard walk into 4a and the door almost shuts but not until Howard sneaks in one last peek.

"Howard," says Penny warningly.

"Fine. Fine."

"We've got a minute until laundry night starts. I suggest we head down there," says Sheldon after glancing at his watch.

He reaches down to pick up the discarded basket and begins to make his way towards the stairs.

"Of course he is the only who gets to distribute punishments," she mutters before following him.

"Penny, it occurred to me that I haven't been adequately reprimanded for my underhanded methods this evening. May I suggest that the trip to the laundry room be the proper location for you to deliver the consequences of my actions?"

Well now, that wasn't unfair after all. Laundry night was suddenly looking up.

* * *

AN: I don't think anything needs to be said other than enjoy this little morsel. 1. Obviously, you readers can clearly see that this isn't the first time they've had encounters like this in the doorway. Heehee.

2. Yeah I know, laundry night is before the end and he is acually giving her her clothes but I needed to set this up like this for another thing I've got planned.

3. I ask a favor of you, dear reader. Chose a screencap from any S/P scene and I will write an accompanying piece for it. It can be intense eye!sex or just simple and flirty. I don't even have to make it steamy or lust-y. Whatever you specify as far as ratings go, I'll cater to it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

For stock2007. Enjoy J

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, for me, I don't own Sheldon or Penny. I just make them do naughty things from time to time.

* * *

WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING ABOUT MATURE STUFF THEN I'D ADVISE YOU TO STOP READING RIGHT NOW.

* * *

Penny ran her hands up his chest, smirking when she felt his heart rate increase. Her gaze settled on his mouth before traveling up to gaze into his eyes. The blue was dark and sensual.

She cupped her hands on the sides of his neck, bringing herself up on her toes to give herself easier access to his lips and neck. She ran her tongue along the side of his neck, loving his reaction to her.

"Penny," he moaned as his hands wrapped around her waist.

She found her favorite spot on his neck and gently bit down on the skin. He growled in response.

"Sheldon, I want to try something new if you're ok with that," she whispered into his skin.

She always asked him if new things were permissible. And, he had come to discover that his curiosity in regards to sex was insatiable. He would never say no. He found that learning new things proved to be very beneficial to them both in the end.

"Of course Penny," he said simply.

She gave him a smile that hinted at the naughty things to come.

She kissed him then, her tongue slipping into his mouth to tangle with his. It was hot. It was open mouthed and it was primitive and raw.

"Bedroom," she gasped.

His hands left her waist only to grab her knees in order to wrap them around his waist. Blindly, in a haze from all the heat and passion, he stumbled to her bedroom. He reached the edge of her bed and was about to lay her down before she stopped him.

"Have you ever tried the shower Sheldon?" she asked in a husky whisper as she unhooked her legs from his waist.

He blinked, clearly confused at her question.

"I've always had a shower P-oh," he said when she began to unbutton his pants.

She deliberately ran her palm against his groin. With a groan, he stilled her wandering hand.

She gently pulled her wrist out of his grasp and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it above her head. He glanced at her chest with hooded, hungry blue eyes.

He lifted a hand to palm her breast, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh. She bit her lower lip at the onslaught of pleasure his touch was giving her.

Penny tugged at his layers impatiently. He raised an eyebrow but complied with her silent request. She placed a hand against his naked chest.

"Pants," she said.

He took a step back and stripped off his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Her own pants were gone in mere seconds.

She closed the distance between them and as she felt his arousal against her stomach, her need for him skyrocketed. Tongues battled and moans echoed throughout Penny's otherwise silent apartment. Once again, he wrapped her legs around his waist and managed to make his way into her bathroom.

He finally managed to close the curtain and turn on the water. The combination of the hot water and the heat from their arousal managed to steam up the bathroom in no time.

Sheldon gently positioned Penny's body so that he effortlessly slid inside her. She stretched to accommodate him and the sensation was so erotic to Penny that his name poured from her mouth in a series of breathy moans and hisses.

"Oh God Penny," he said as his slid in and out of her.

The Texas accent was nearly Penny's undoing. Clutching his neck, she gave herself over to the feeling of him inside of her. She lowered her face until her lips were against the salty sweet skin on the side of his neck. Lapping, sucking, biting, pleasuring.

Her lips and teeth were making him lose his mind. He tightened his hold on her thighs and positioned her back against the wall, giving him better access to her body. He removed one hand to caress her breast, rolling the aureole with his thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck Sheldon," she hissed.

He gave her that cocky smile of his and continued with his ministrations.

She felt the build up of a climax inside her and reached out to grab onto his shoulders.

She fell apart and rode the waves of her pleasure, loving the sated feeling that spread through her body. He tightened his grip and gave one last thrust, before releasing himself into her.

Their foreheads touched as the after effects of their climaxes pulsed through their bodies.

"Penny, I don't know why you haven't introduced me to your shower until now but I suggest that we implement this invigorating activity into our weekly schedules."

Penny chuckled tiredly as she slid down his body. "I'll be sure to write that down somewhere."

As she landed on her feet, she turned intending on grabbing the shampoo. She felt her foot lose contact with the floor of the bathroom and cried out in alarm. Sheldon reached out to grab her but the damage had been done. Her shoulder connected with the floor, sending pinpricks of pain through her arm. She clenched her teeth together, trying not to glance at her shoulder.

"Sheldon," she whimpered.

He quickly shut off the water, wrapped a towel around himself and grabbed a towel for Penny. He carefully grabbed her good arm and managed to pull her onto her feet. As he carefully wrapped the towel around her body, he happened to glance at the shower floor.

"No wonder you fell," he said as he guided her out of the shower.

"What?"

"Your lack of adhesive ducks contributed to your dislocation of your right humerus from your glenoid socket."

"Gee Sheldon, how sympathetic you are."

"I'm assuming that is sarcasm."

"You assume correctly. Why the hell would adhesive ducks matter?"

"Your tub is a surface with a low coefficient of static friction," he said as if that explained everything.

"What?"

"Tubs are slippery."

No shit, she thought with a grimace.

"Next time we should try my shower."

"Why?"

"Because the surface of my tub is covered with adhesive ducks of the whimsical variety which reduces the chances of either one of us falling."

"Can you please just take me to the emergency room?"

"Alright. Nver let it be said that Sheldon Lee Cooper ignored the pleas of a damsel in distress."

"No one's saying that."

"Even though said damsel didn't follow bathtub safety," he said in a low voice.

"Sheldon," she growled, indicating that she heard him.

"Alright. Let's go and attire you properly."

The first thing he'd do on his way to work tomorrow was going to be Leonard driving him to the store in order for Sheldon to purchase a set of adhesive duck mats for Penny's tub.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Horrible?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I asked for Sheldon this year but sadly, he still isn't mine.

Written for Mindmage with the prompt of Sheldon and Penny working on her Penny Blossoms. I'm not entirely sure as to what the specifics were in regards to rating, storyline ect so this is waht I got from it. I tried to make it angsty at least from Sheldons POV in regards to him not wanting her to leave, the idea of her leaving and the surface of unknown feelings he has towards her. I'm all for fluffy feel good fics but I took a different route. If you don't like the direction, Mindmage, I can change it if you can give me a more specific storyline you'd like.

* * *

"I call them Penny Blossoms," she exclaimed while placing the flower among the blonde curls.

Sheldon gazed at her in surprise, tilting his head sideways as if the new angle showed him another dimension of Penny. In this particular moment, she looked beautiful and untouchable. He had always known this of course but as she stood before him with the biggest smile she had ever used around him, something was different about her prettiness.

Maybe, he thought, maybe it was her hair. Maybe she was using a different brand of hair products that produced this brilliant shade of gold. Or maybe it was her eyes. Her eyes were bright and happy. He'd contributed that effect to her makeup. Growing up around Missy, he had learned a thing or two about the way girls used makeup to enhance their features.

"Sheldon?" she questioned as her lips began to relax from her bright smile.

It was as if he had been in a haze of confusion and was just now returning to sanity.

"Penny, I need your signature," he stated while holding out his clipboard.

"Sweetie, can you just forget about the signature for a moment?" she said, placing a hand on his arm for a brief moment.

He glanced down at the spot where her fingers had been a few seconds ago. She must have given him a static shock because the skin of his arm was tingling.

"Penny, I don't-"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry I touched you but just think about it. If this generates enough of a profit, I won't have to be a waitress anymore," she ended this with a wishful sigh.

She did a happy dance around her apartment while Sheldon sat there, absorbing this information. The idea that Penny would end up quitting her career as a waitress had never occurred to Sheldon who was so used to routines and schedules-things that never change. An uneasy feeling developed in the pit of Sheldon's stomach.

"But, who will bring me my cheeseburger on Tuesdays?"

"I don't know-another waitress probably."

He frowned as he processed this. Unknown variables, such as who this waitress might be, made Sheldon twitch.

"What's her name?" he asked, always needing to know such pertinent information.

She shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Her casual response increased his twitching.

"How can you not know?" he asked with fear.

She was growing irritated now. "Nancy. Her name is Nancy."

He eyed her in suspicion. "I think you're just making her up."

With a sigh of exasperation, she said, "Why does it matter who it is?"

He paused, trying to sort out exactly why he thought it mattered. It mattered because Penny had always been the one to take his order. She knew exactly how to place his order; she knew his choices regarding table locations. She just knew. And, it was so much more than her job at the Cheesecake Factory. So much more.

"Penny, I don't want you to leave," he blurted out, the Texan accent in full force now.

"Sheldon?" she said, taken back at the force of his words.

"You don't understand…" he began.

He stopped, wondering if he really wanted to continue with his speech.

"I don't understand…what?" she asked slowly.

"You don't understand the effort it took me to include you in my life. I really didn't have a choice seeing as how you began having intercourse with Leonard, thereby increasing your presence in my apartment or the countless times you've barged in unannounced."

"I didn't realize it was such a burden to have me around," she said coldly.

That wasn't what he had meant. Well, it was but he didn't mean for it to sound like that. He was no good at these sorts of things. This whole "share your feelings" part.

How could he adequately explain how much her being in his life meant to him?

Her chaotic way of life often clashed with his strict routines but he found that their verbal sparrings proved to be stimulating for both of them.

The tips of ears burned as he fumbled for another method of explaining.

"You're my friend," he began with a self-conscious tug at his layers.

Penny looked at him with sympathetic green eyes. For Sheldon, friends must have been a rarity growing up. He often spoke of the neighborhood kids whose favorite pastime included bullying a young Sheldon. Though he recalled these moments with a condescending tone (they only bullied because of their lack in intellect), Penny would hear traces of pain, humiliation and anger lacing his cold words.

Leonard, Raj and Howard (though it was the first two more often than not) were much more accepting of the intelligent yet socially awkward physicist. On some occasions, though, Sheldon didn't appear to be apart of their group.

If it wasn't for his no touching rule, she would have given him a hug right then and there.

"Of course I'm your friend Sweetie," she said with a smile.

"Well what kind of friend decides to leave the other friend on such a short notice?"

"What?"

"I-Penny, I don't want you to leave," he repeated forcefully.

"Because?" she prompted.

"Because...because," he finished lamely.

"Sweetie, you will always be my friend and...and this Penny Blossom thing is just a hobby right now. A way for me to make a little bit of extra money."

"But you said 'for right now' implying that you're going to leave in the future," he said.

"Sheldon, that's the future. It's the present right now and I am asking you if you could help me."

He looked at her with his cool blue eyes and Penny felt, not for the first time, as if she was the most important person on the planet when he looked at her with that focused gaze.

"You promise to inform me the minute you decide...you decide to leave the Pasadena city limits?"

"You'll be the first," she informed him softly.

He sighed, weighed down by the heavy thoughts of her leaving in the future. But, she was here now and he was determined to make the most of it.

"Very well Penelope. I'll help you."

"Thank you honey," she said with a smile.

"I know some excellent sea shanties that should help pass the time."

"An excellent idea. Teach them to me," she said.

And he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Written for Otherside2. This is extremely AU. Also, this might be OOC. If ooc's aren't your thing then I'd skip this.

DISCLAIMER: No Sheldon for Christmas this year.

* * *

When Penny wakes up, it's just another morning at first. Her eyes then stray to the cute, kitten calendar she has on the wall next to her dresser. First, she glances at the picture of the kitten nestled among different colored balls of yarn before her gaze rests on the heavily circled day. Several different colors of sharpies jump at her as she realizes why today is so important. He's coming home.

With a squeal that would put teenage girls to shame, Penny jumps out of bed, racing towards her closet. She frantically begins to paw through her clothes, holding up different shirts to her body. It's not as if he will care what she wears but he is coming home. She stops and repeats those four words.

"He is coming home."

At first, she was surprised by the intensity of her feelings. She thought that these three months would bring her relief. No tri-knocks, no responsibility of having to drive him when nobody else could (or would), no nothing. Just Penny. Just Penny alone.

And Penny realized how much she hated being alone. She tried going out; she tried finding men. But in the end, she would always end up alone again. The first week Sheldon left she ended up sleeping in his room, giggling to herself as she imagined him saying, "You can't be in my bedroom." With a devilish grin, she burrowed herself in his bed. (She only inhaled the scent on his pillow one time. Honest.) Really, her behavior was so undignified but something in her just didn't care. After the first week, she sternly reprimanded herself. "You're being silly Penelope. You are a grown woman." She stayed at her place after that. (She only went in his apartment once or twice. Okay, maybe four or five times but she'll only admit to two times.)

She told Bernadette about her craziness, acting partially surprised at her friends diagnosis.

"Wow Penny, who would thought that you would develop a crush on Sheldon."

Admittedly, Penny's always been attracted to Sheldon-has been since she first saw him in the hallway, those long fingers resting along the strap of his messenger bag, long frame encased in hideous plaid pants with a Flash shirt completing the look.

Since their first meeting she's buried her feelings; masking them, never fully examining them. Her going away present and her whispered confession behind her closed door were the only indications as to what she truly felt and meant.

"How do I let him know?" she murmurs to herself as she settles on a bright pink tank top with skintight jeans.

More importantly, how will he react?

Penny let's out a snort. She knows exactly how he'll react. He'll be shocked then disgusted. But she has to tell him. Needs to tell him. She feels like she is about to burst with these pent up feelings. (Three years is quite a lot of feelings. She imagines she is at full capacity.)

Her morning routine takes thirty minutes to complete leaving Penny with nothing to do but wait. Too bad Penny is extremely impatient.

She spends an hour or two browsing various sites for shoes only to realize that shoe shopping no longer has an appeal for her. She then plays Age of Conan but finds that it isn't fun when Sheldor the Conqueror isn't there. Watching an episode of Doctor Who leaves her feeling restless.

"Damn," she sighs before heading towards the fridge.

She pours herself a glass of wine and wonders what to do for the rest of the day.

Sleep, she decides. Maybe an hour or two.

A familiar sound trickles into Penny's bedroom, infiltrating her dreams. A familiar voice, laced with a Texas accent jolts her awake.

"Oh my God," she says, glancing at her alarm clock.

She throws back the covers and grimaces when she sees her reflection. Blonde hair mussed and wild. Jade eyes thick with sleep.

Not exactly, the look she was going for.

She slowly exhales and inhales, trying to resist the urge to tackle the man on the other side of her door. With calmness, she sure as heck isn't feeling, she opens the door.

She is taken back at what she sees before her. Sheldon is sporting a goatee and having never seen him with facial hair, she finds it to be rather attractive on him.

"Hello Penny," he says formally.

"Hey Sheldon," she says easily, ignoring the wild drumbeats her heart is currently making.

"How was your trip?"

"Very satisfying. You are currently conversing with the next winner of the Nobel Prize."

"What an honor," she says dryly.

"It is isn't it. Well, I must reacquaint myself with my spot. Good day Penny."

He is already shutting the door when she realizes that she forgot to tell him about her feelings. Drat.

After a few minutes of pacing around in her apartment, she decides to just tell him outright-hang the consequences.

"How bad could it be?" she asks herself before squaring her shoulders as she determinedly marches across the hallway.

She spares Leonard, Raj, and Howard a cursory glance and a distracted hello as she makes her way to Sheldon's room. She flings the door open, and finds him unpacking his suitcase.

"Penny, no one is allowed-"

That is as far as he got before Penny is crowding his personal space until all Sheldon sees is blond curls and crazed jade eyes.

He tries to distance himself from her overwhelming presence. His back connects with his dresser, preventing him from having any chance at escape. She slowly advances towards him and he immediately is reminded of a predator stalking its prey.

Her hands snake up towards the sides of his face, urging his head towards hers. He feels her curves and her soft body. His brain shuts down and his body begins to act of its own accord.

She gently applies a firm pressure against his lips and is elated when her efforts are met with a successful softening of his lips. Her heart picks up in tempo when she feels his long fingers against her back.

With her chest pressed against his, she can feel muscle and her skin flushes. He shudders at the feel of her breasts against his chest. He groans into her mouth at the feel of her soft curves.

He enjoys a momentary lapse of control before he is quickly brought back to reality. He gently pushes her away from him, ignoring the way his body reacts when she is no longer pressed up against him.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Because I've wanted to do that for three years."

His eyes widen at her confession. He blinks rapidly and carefully sits on his bed. Penny removes his suitcase placing it on the floor. She sits down opposite from him, watching him warily as he processes the information.

"Three years is a considerable length of time. I imagine you felt…frustrated," he blushes when he says this.

She laughs weakly. You have no idea buddy.

"I see."

All the courage she had suddenly leaves her and she gets up, prepared to save face and retreat in the sanctity of her apartment. As she turns to leave, a sharp tug on her wrist stops her. She glances down to find a set of long fingers wrapped around her wrist. Her gaze lands on Sheldon and her knees weaken to discover a pair of darkened blue eyes scanning her face.

"Sheldon?"

He tugs on her wrist with just enough pressure so that she ends up on his bed again.

This time when she says his name, it is more of a plea than a question.

He swallows thickly as if an internal battle is going on inside of him. When he is satisfied with the outcome of said battle, he says her name in a low voice, the two syllables threaded with that delicious accent of his.

Cue the wetness in between her legs.

"What does this mean?" she whispers, scooting closer to him.

"Surely, you must know," he drawls as he dark gaze flicks from her eyes to her mouth.

Just like a magnetic pull, this distance between the two polar opposites closes with a force neither one of them can fight.

Three years of frustration is in this kiss. After tracing his full bottom lip with her tongue, he opens his mouth for her; shuddering as a wave of desire hits him.

His hand trails up along her arm before tangling itself in her hair. It feels like silk as he sifts through the curls.

They end up stretched out on his bed with her body pressed against his in all the right places. She sucks on the skin of his neck, loving the way he moans her name.

Leonard, Raj, and Howard (yes, even Howard) shift uncomfortably when Sheldon's low voice filters into the living room. The way he says her name leaves nothing to the imagination as to what they are doing in his room.

"Well damn, I should have greeted her first."

Raj rolls his eyes. "Yeah, it was first come, first served."

When Penny cries out with "Oh my God Sheldon", they look at each other then in the direction of Sheldon's room before quickly filing out of the apartment.

* * *

Good? Bad? Anything that needs to be redone? Grammar/punctuation mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.


End file.
